Reality
by TheShitIsRealMen
Summary: La pierre philosophale est en réalité une pierre de l'infini : celle de la réalité. Que va se passer quand Mark va l'absorbé? Va-t-il l'utiliser pour le bien ou va-t-il l'utiliser pour se venger de son frère , L'Enfant qui a Survécu ? Fully UA Story.


**Résumé :**** La pierre philosophale est en réalité une pierre de l'infini : celle de la réalité. Que va se passer quand Mark va l'absorbé? Va-t-il l'utiliser pour le bien ou va-t-il l'utiliser pour se venger de son frère , L'Enfant qui a Survécu ? Fully UA Story.**

**Ouais j'ai envie de le faire. Ce n'est pas une idée qui m'est propre. Je le fais par simple ennuie.**

**Quelques précisions : **

**-Les Avengers et leurs mondes ne vont pas intéragir avec le monde d'Harry. **

**-Absorbé la pierre va rendre encore plus fou Mark (enfin plus qu'il ne l'est déjà). **

**-Mark n'est pas l'Enfant qui a Survécu, son frère Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie. Ce qui lui confère un pouvoir politique et magique important. Il n'y a pas de complot où Mark est en réalité le vrai Enfant de la Prophétie. **

**\- Mark n'est pas négligé par ses parents dans aucune sorte de violence physique ou mentale. **

**-Il n'y a pas de Bashing inutile sur aucun personnage.**

**-Il y a des scènes de gores et de sexes, les enfants ne regardez pas s'il vous plait. **

**-L'histoire commence lorsque Harry Et Mark ont 15 ans (4****ème**** année). Cela veut dire que l'histoire avec Quirell se passe à ce moment. (au tout début de l'année, la coupe de feu sera annoncé juste après cela) **

**Cette histoire ne doit en aucun être prise au sérieux. Je ne fais cela que pour mon plaisir fou et personnel. Mark n'est pas un personnage héroïque, c'est une enflure avec beaucoup de pouvoir et d'envies malsaines. De plus, avoir la pierre de réalité ne veut pas dire qu'il pourra faire ce qu'il lui plait en un claquement de doigt (puisqu'il n'a pas les six pierres haha **** ).**

**Disclaimer : JKR a tout les droits sur Harry Potter tout comme Marvel Studio sur ses films. Je ne possède que mes propres idées et inventions.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Donne-moi cette pierre !_ Il attrapa la pierre rouge en question avec hargne, ne mesurant en aucun cas les conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire.

_JAMAISSS !_ Il colla la pierre à son visage, brûlant sa propre peau au moindre contact. La pierre luisit, accélérant l'effritement de sa peau et obtenant un cri de douleur énorme de la cible.

Il lâcha la pierre au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire heureux sur son visage. Avant de fermer les yeux, il aperçut brièvement le spectre du visage de son pierre ennemi fonçant tout droit vers lui. Une fumée noirâtre passa à travers lui, le rendant inconscient. Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut :

**MAUDIT SOIS-TU HARRY POTTER !**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mark s'avança prudemment, cherchant désespérément à savoir ce qu'il se trame ici.

Il a suivi son frère et ses amis lorsqu'il les a aperçus sortir de leur dortoir tardivement. Dans l'optique de les piéger et de leur faire peur, il les a même suivit dans leur maudite épreuve (furtivement bien sûr, grâce à un magnifique sort d'invisibilité sur lui-même qu'il a appris de la section restreinte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard) pour voir ce qu'ils font réellement.

Les voir affronter un chien à trois tête (qu'ils ont endormis, bien qu'il eut du mal à les suivre juste après), puis trouver une clé grâce à un balai, suivit par des monstres mi-plantes, mi-sangsues, pour ensuite gagner à un jeu d'échecs géants (Ron était vraiment bon à ça) et ainsi finir sur un affrontement avec un fragment de Voldemort.

Vraiment, Harry et ses deux amis sont vraiment impressionnants à ses yeux.

Ainsi lorsqu'il aperçut le cadavre inerte de leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à côté de celui de son frère inconscient (au vu de sa respiration toujours présente), il ne put que se réjouir de la situation.

Voir la Pierre philosophale dans la main de son frère, toujours intacte fut un orgasme visuel pour Mark.

Courant vers son frère, il prit rapidement la pierre de sa main avec avidité, au lieu d'aider son frère comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait.

La douleur qui a suivi fut insupportable mais il a résisté. Il a résisté car il voulait vivre, il voulait devenir plus fort.

Il n'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse tomber d'inconscience.

Dans un éclair de rouge, la pierre entra dans sa poitrine.

La seconde d'après, les yeux normalement verts de Mark s'ouvrirent et se colorèrent en rouge. L'absorption est terminée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chuuut. Il se réveille. Taisez-vous._ Mark gémit alors qu'il tourna son corps vers la droite, marmonnant une vague insulte avant de tenter de se ré-endormir.

_Cette marmotte ne se réveillera pas à moins qu'on ne lui oblige nous-même _Il sentit la main rugueuse de son frère lui chatouiller son épaule, le faisant gémir dans le processus.

La vague constante de petite tape pour le réveiller finit par le faire craquer. Il se leva d'un bond avec une colère absolu, pointant son doigt vers son frère.

_MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS A ME REV… _Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il entendit son frère et son meilleur ami rire ouvertement alors que leur amie (Hermione était-ce ?) détourna ses yeux .

Il baissa les yeux, apercevant qu'il était complètement nu. Son corps maigre et athlétique est à l'air libre. Son entrejambe était aussi visible. Il se recouvrit le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas donner plus de matière à rire pour son frère.

_Mais c'est que le petit Mark a grandi.. C'est Maman qui va être contente HAHA ! Je vois qu'Hermione est aussi impressionné. _Impressionner ça , elle l'était au vu de son regard. Le regard qu'elle lâcha à Ron, son petit ami, lui prouva que le petit roux n'était pas le meilleur.

_Tu te rends compte que c'est bizarre de dire à sa mère ce genre de chose à propos de ton propre frère même pour toi … Non ?_ Le sourire de Mark augmenta quand Harry se rendit compte de la situation, le rendant rouge d'embarras.

_Tch. Bien je vais dire à maman et papa que tu vas bien, ils m'ont demandé de vérifier sur toi pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Maintenant débrouille toi. _Il partit en trombe, son ami Ron le suivant, riant toujours de la blague.

Mark soupira avec un sourire malicieux. Quoiqu'il dise, son frère s'est inquiété pour lui. Pas ce qu'il aurait personnellement fait en retour. Il ne se soucie ni de ses parents, ni de son frère pour des raisons personnels.

_T-Tu vas b-bien ? _Ah. Mark avait complètement oublié la fille gênée. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, l'incitant à sauter de son lit, retirant dans le processus sa chemise d'hôpital. L'effet fut immédiat : La fille trembla, son visage fut rouge et son regard se dirigea vers son entrejambe.

Il prit son visage entre ces deux mains et l'embrassa à pleines bouches, recevant un gémissement surpris en retour. Il lâcha le baiser avant qu'elle ne puisse y répondre, lui envoyant un clin d'œil séduisant et un sourire sournois.

Après s'être habillé de ses habits d'écoles, il sortit de la salle, laissant une fille toujours figée sur place.

Mark soupira de fatigue. C'est vraiment très fatigant d'être aussi bon que lui parfois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sortant de la salle avec empressement après 4h de cours insupportable, Mark s'empressa d'aller à la Grande Salle afin de se ravitailler en tout ce qu'il put trouver.

Ayant la capacité de manger sans grossir et un métabolisme rapide, il en a profité pour manger autant qu'il put. De plus, ses entraînements de parkour lui permettent d'éliminer le surplus, le laissant toujours avec un corps athlétique.

Décidant de sauter le reste des cours aujourd'hui, il s'en alla près du lac pour s'entrainer. Habituellement, il faisait de simple tour autour du lac. Cependant aujourd'hui l'objectif était autre.

Il allait enfin tester ce que vaut cette foutu pierre qu'il a absorbé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dis-moi ce que t'en as pensé.**


End file.
